Loki's Daughter
by WestDiggs
Summary: Completed, Sequel to Starks daughter. takes place during Thor: The Dark World.
1. 1

It's been six months, since the battle of New York, since Loki, since all of it. Not much has happened since, I mean, Dad blew up all his suits, and got the arc reactor removed from his chest, and our house was blown up. Other than that, nothing exciting, in fact life was getting pretty boring. After I officially graduated college, I spent most of my time in Stark Towers helping dad fine tune some new equipment.

"Remind me again how you rushed through college in 3 and a half years," Happy says from the driver's seat.

"Cause I'm a genius," I say, half joking, Half bragging.

"Are you sure you aren't actually related to Tony?"

"Pretty sure," I say, pretending to think about it.

The car pulls into the driveway of Stark tower. There is at least 30 cars from various decades. My favorites are the convertibles from the 50's. There's just a style to them. Maybe I can get Dad to give me one when I get a driver's license.

"Thanks, Happy," I say as I leave the car.

I take the private elevator up. When it opens I see Dad, Bruce, and Eric looking at blueprints for god knows which version of the Iron Man suit. I mean, I'm all for upgrades but it's been dozens of suits in less than a year. The man needs to take a break.

"Hey, Lee, could you take a look at this new mode?" Dad says, calling me over. I go look at the hologram, I see a few new features, more protection and the metal is more compact.

"So?" He asks with a prideful tone.

"I think…," I say, pausing, creating fake tension, "it's just like the last six models."

"It's safer," Dad responds, his voice defensive.

"Yeah, but is it really different enough to warrant building a whole new suit?" I ask.

"Well, we're actually working on a different suit, I mean, if you want to see that?" Eric buts in to the conversation.

"I don't think she'd be interested," Bruce says, in his slightly awkward fashion.

Catching on I say, filled with excitement, "Oh is it a Hulkbuster suit? Please tell me it's a Hulkbuster suit!"

"I mean I wouldn't necessarily specify it's use as a suit made…. To bust the… Hulk," Eric says, trying to back track.

"It's, it's a Hulkbuster suit," Bruce admits.

"Oh, you gotta let me see it!"

"It's just blueprints right now," Dad says, trying to dissuade me.

"Exactly why you should let me see it, I could point out flaws," I reason.

"Or we could just not show you," Dad replies.

"Why not? You've shown me every other suit," I say, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well it's just kinda…," Bruce starts but stops, and suddenly I realize what's happening.

I huff in exasperation, shaking my head, I say, "boys and their toys."

"It's not-," Eric says.

"So you guys aren't creating a manly-man suit, and you don't want me to be involved because a girl will ruin your fun?

"Well I wouldn't say… I mean," He stutters, "When you put it like…"

"Okay well, have fun working on it. In fact, you can work all the way through that lunch we were suppose to have tomorrow."

"Oh come on-."

"Sorry, I have a girly thing to do at that time, like washing my hair, or...painting my nails." I say walking away from the three of them.

"Wow, if you were trying to impress her, that really backfired," I hear Bruce say as i turn down the hall.

I got to my room, well the room on this floor that I occasionally sleep in. Usually I have the whole floor to myself, but due to renovations, and Eric and Bruce's presence in the tower, I'm stuck here for now. I don't mind the room at all, It's a million times bigger than the cell shield had me in. It also has a personal bathroom connected to it, which is also bigger than the shield cell, now that I think about it. The room is dark, but enough light is coming from the widow. It's a weird blend of light and dark, but it's almost comforting. I have a desk in the corner, but other than that and a few clothes, the room is pretty barren.

I hear a knock on the door, I figure it must be one of the three boys, apologizing for their exclusion. I open the door and see Eric. Of Course it's him, Young and sweet, and obviously didn't think through his actions. Hell, Dad probably sent him in to apologize.

"I'm sorry about… that," He says, "if you want to work on the suit with us, you can."

"Oh, I don't," I admit, "and thanks, for apologizing."

"Sorry, what?"

"Dad has been having me work on suit after suit after suit. It's driving me bonkers. I just wanted the option to work on it," I say, , "Dick required zones kinda piss me off."

"Fair," Eric laughs, moving closer to me, "honestly, I enjoy any zone more with ah, you, in it."

He really close now, almost backing me up into the wall. Suddenly the air feels thicker, and I become paralyzed. Not from fear per say. I can feel his breath, and it sends a shiver down my spine. His arm finds it way to mine, and slowly starts to move upwards.

"I enjoy having you around too," I whisper.

"Really?" He asks softly, his hand finding its way to the crook of my neck,

"Huh?" I ask, completely distracted.

He makes his move. Slightly pulling me forward, but mostly moving himself forward. His Lips are soft, and taste sweet. His arm moves to the small of my back, placing itself firm.I don't hate this, I actually really enjoy this. Definitely more than I thought I would, not that I thought about it. He is soft and gentle and everything he knows I need him to be. I want this, but I can't.

I put my hand on his chest and push him back.

"Sorry," He says, with a look of shame spread across his face, "I shouldn't have… I just-."

"No it's not… I just… you didn't do anything wrong," I say, "I just don't think a romantic relationship is the best idea… for me, right now." I explain.

"That's… yeah, I get it," Eric says, trying his best to keep a neutral expression, although disappointment seeps through.

"We're okay, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course," He replies as nonchalantly as possible, "I'll be fine."

"Good," I say, "good."

We both stand there like idiots for the next thirty seconds. It's awkward to say the least. Maybe if we were older, or if I wasn't still figuring out who, or what, I am. Maybe I just don't want to compete with the millions of teenage girls who have been writing love letters to him since the Battle of New York. That's, of course, doesn't include the girls he's actually been with since said , god, is this jealousy? If it is, I don't like it.

I think a vacation would be good right about now. I wonder if the Bifrost is fixed. Ever since Thor left, I've been wanting to see Asgard. I've read books describing it's glorious hills, beautiful rainbow bridge, and buildings made of gold.

I lie down on my bed, just for a quick nap. As I'm drifting off, I think of Asgard, I think of the family I have yet to meet. I wonder if I'll ever set foot there.


	2. 2

I don't wake up on a soft clean bed, but on soft… dirt? What the hell? I jump up, sitting on the ground. Surveying my surroundings, there is nothing but large trees. Where am I?

I feel a throbbing in my forearms, and so I look at them. I see a blue the same color as the Tesseract running through my veins. It couldn't be, the tesseract was on Asgard, and I was on Earth. Then I remember New York, when that building was about to fall on me, then the tesseract blue, then I was safe.

The first time I interacted with the Tesseract, it was like i was drawn to it. I felt a connection between it and me. I didn't even know Shield had it, I just followed the feeling. Next thing I knew i was being interrogated by Nick Fury and his gang of Merry spies. I swore up and down I didn't know what was there, just that I needed to get to it, and he let me. I got all the way to touching it, feeling its energy run through me, until it blasted me across the room. I hurt for days after that. Still, I felt like I had filled a missing part of myself, it was as if I had put a puzzle piece in the correct place. Could it be that I hold some of the tesseract's power?

"Who goes there?" I hear a woman's voice from behind me.

I turn, only to find a sword pressed to my throat.

"Wow!" I exclaim, putting my hands up, "Maybe we could put down the sword."

"Who are you?" She says, tilting the sword up so that i can feel it poking against my neck.

"Stark. My name's Ophelia Stark, ir Eydis, It's actually really complicated," I say feeling her sword press deeper into my skin, "just call me Lee."

"Why are you here, and why are you in midgardian clothes?" She questions.

"I don't know, I just woke up here," I say, "Where is here, Exactly?"

"You are on Asgard," She says, loosening the pressure of the sword slightly.

"Wait like, Asgard Asgard? Like nine realms Asgard?" I ask.

"Yes," She says brow furrowed, looking more confused than threatening, but she still has a sword to my neck.

"Good, good. I'm friends with Thor, your prince. Bring me to him, it'll sort everything out."

"You expect me to walk you right into the palace?" She said accusingly.

"Well, considering Thor is the god of thunder and you have a sword to my neck, I don't think I'm much danger to anyone right now," I say, not mentioning my organism burning abilities.

She takes a second mulling it over. It looks as if she's about to say no.

"Do you know Thor?" I ask.

"Yes, I've fought alongside him many a time."

"So you know how he values midgardians, especially ones he's fond of."

"What's are you saying?"

"He'll be mad at you, if you turn me away, or hurt me. Cause I do know him, and we are friends."

She contemplates this before saying, "Fine, I will take you to him, but if he does not know you, I will kill you where you stand."

"Okay," I say, "a little dramatic but, sure."

"Turn around," She says, pointing with her sword so I do. I feel the edge of her sword at my back. "Start walking."

We stay like this for a while. Her behind me with a sword to my back, Me keeping at an weird pace as to not get stabbed, but also not to look like I'm running away.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to ease tensions.

"I am Lady Sif."

"A lady warrior, That's cool." I say, "Bet there aren't a lot of those around these parts."

"No, really just me," she says, "there used to be the Valkyrie, but they're all dead now."

"Well, that's not...Ideal."

We walk for what feels like a million years till we hit a town. It's busy with street vendors and people. It looks like a movie version of medieval life, everything is nice and clean and happy. Two boys are playing with some kind of ball that can float in the air, and the scent of fruits is heavenly. I look upwards and see the Palace, beautiful and golden.

"I'm going to put my sword away, as not to scare the people," Sif says, "do not run."

"Not planning to."

She takes off her cloak to reveal beautiful armor. Then she wraps her cloak around me, to hide my midgardian clothes. It makes sense, she doesn't want to cause a scene. My gloves still show, and look a little weird, but she doesn't mention it so I sure as hell don't. She pulls up my hood for good measure.

We walk through the streets. People come up to talk to Sif. She must be a big deal here. If she fights alongside Thor, maybe she's like the Asgardian version of an Avenger. Sif is as polite as she can be to everyone as she brushes them off. She obviously wants to get me to the palace quickly and efficiently. She's at her job, I'll give her that.

We finally make it to the palace after what feels like a death walk. I assume she'd just bring me into the courtyard or something, and then ask for Thor. I was dead wrong. She marches me straight through the palace and into the Throne Room. At the end of the hall sits a great golden throne, and on it sits Odin himself.

"My liege," Sif says, bowing before him.

"Why have you come, Sif?" He questions, cutting straight to the point.

"This girl, I found her in the forest. She wears midgardian attire, and claims she is acquainted with Thor."

"And where is she?" He asks.

"Here," I say, only for everyone in the throne room to look in my direction. I take off my hood and repeat, "I'm here."

"You know Thor?" Odin asks.

"Yeah, just ask him, he'll clear everything up," I respond.

"How?"

"Uh, Battle of New York, we fought Loki, and the Chitauri together."

"How did you get here, child?" He asks.

"I don't really know," I say, "I just woke up here."

I hear a small footstep and look to my left. Just outside the dark hallway lies a woman. She is older, but beautiful, Her hair is blonde and her eyes are soft and warm, and automatically I know who she is. Frigga, Thor and Loki's mother, and technically my grandmother. I take a deep breath, but don't bother holding it in as Thor comes rushing through.

"Ey- Lee, How wonderful to see you," He says happily, and loudly, "do tell what your business here is?"

"Thor, thank god, I have no idea how I got here, and Sif has been holding a sword to my back for the last hour and a half."

"Sif, that's no way to treat an ally," He says, his face scream 'What the hel is wrong with you?'

"I did not know if she was truthful," Sif replies, "Now that I know, I will be nothing but kind."

"Thank you," I say.

"So, how do I get home?" I ask Thor.

"We have almost rebuilt the Bifrost, when It's finished we can bring you home."

"No, Dad's probably freaking out!" I yell, "I Need to get home now!"

"That is an impossibility at the moment," Odin interrupts, "I don't have the energy to send you to Midgard. You will have to stay for the time being."

"Seriously?" I ask, looking between Odin and Thor.

"Unfortunately," Thor says, realizing my upsetness, he tries to cheer me up, "But until then, you are an honored guest. We shall have a room made up for you immediately."

This isn't good. It's one thing to want a vacation, it's another thing to be separated from the people you love without warning. I don't want to be stuck here. I feel trapped, and I hate that feeling. At least on earth I can travel the globe with relative ease. Here that isn't the case. I don't know anything about this world.

"Well, might as well make the best of this," I say, following Thor.


	3. 3

I had just settled in my new room, which was beautiful. There was gold everywhere, the bed was huge, and despite olden washing systems, they had relatively modern plumbing systems. I guess even the Asgardians hate having to move shit.

I hear a knock on the door, and turn around to see it opening. I hadn't had time to was or change or really Anything. I looked like a mess, and felt like one. Thor comes in, followed by Frigga and Odin. It's slightly scary, having the whole royal family of Asgard stare you down.

Frigga looks as if she's about to cry, saying, "Is it really you, Eydis?"

I shake my head, "Yeah, but I don't remember -."

I didn't get to finish before she rushed me into a hug. She felt as warm as she looked. I felt safe with her, I felt protected. I didn't feel that often with strangers. Although I guess she isn't exactly a stranger. Maybe subconsciously I know she doesn't want to hurt me. Odin, on the other hand, makes me feel uncomfortable and unwelcomed.

"She steps back and runs her hands down the side of my face, "We thought you dead."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," I respond.

"Oh, how scared you must have been, all alone," She says, sadness filling her eyes, "we should've kept looking."

I look to Odin, who remains stoic. Loki told me he played a part in my supposed death. That he knew it would happen and refused to stop it. Maybe he stopped the search as well.

"No use looking at the past, move forward," I say, "I'm here, and I'm alive, so no use crying."

"How did you survive?" Odin questions.

"The initial crash? No idea," I say, "Afterwards, well, that's not exactly a pleasant story, or one I share to strangers."

"We're family," Odin responds, trying to corner me into telling.

"All do respect, I lost the majority of my memories after the crash. The few have now, were triggered by Loki, making them less than ideal to trust."

"No matter," Frigga says, "You will be family again soon."

"Hopefully," I reply

"Why didn't you say who you were, and why give a false name?" Odin asks.

I look down for a second. I make that face, you know, the face people make when someone is trying you with some bullshit. He knows that I see him as a threat. The only reason he's here right now is to find out how much of a threat I am to him.

"Your warrior had a sword to my back, what was I supposed to tell her? That I was the long lost daughter of the disowned prince. I don't think so."

"And the name?"

"Lee? It's short for Ophelia. It's the name the man who adopted me gave me. For the longest time, it was the only name I remembered having."

"Well, What would you like us to call you, darling?" Frigga asks.

"Whatever you want, I guess," I reply flippantly.

"I need to go, I have duties to Asgard," Odin states, leaving the room. Frigga looks on in disappointment.

"He's… a complicated man," Frigga says.

"He's a King. There's nothing complicated about it," I say coldly.

"Why don't we get you some clean clothes?" Thor says, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah clothes," I respond.


	4. 4

"Where the hell were you?" Dad yells at me.

We have long since gotten home. He was completely silent on the car ride back. I felt guilty, but it wasn't like I could have done anything. No matter how much I wanted to go home, I couldn't replicate what the tesseract originally did.

"Asgard," I say.

Dad's face softens from anger to confused.

"How'd you end up there?" He asks, "Did Reindeer Games or Point Break do something?"

"No, I just took a nap, and when I woke up I was in Asgard," I explain.

"Yeah, well, next time you take a trip to another planet, you could give me a hint where you are," He says, sarcastically.

"You think I didn't want to tell you I was safe? that I didn't want to come home!?" I scream, "I couldn't, the Bifrost was broken, I was stuck. All I wanted to do was get back here."

"Okay, well, your home now," He says, giving me a hug.

We linger slightly to long, and it becomes awkward. He asks, "Are you hungry? A really good Thai place opened up down the street. I'd give it, 7 out of 10 stars, maybe 8."

I laugh and pull away from the hug and laugh, "yeah, some New York take out would be nice."

The room seems to calm down, then Eric walks in. He looks like he lost some weight, and he hasn't shaved in a while. I'd never seen him with a beard and don't know if I like it. His clothes seem clean, but worn in. I could tell he wasn't taking the best care of himself.

He sees me and immediately bolts towards my direction. Before I can say a word, he has me in a rib crushing hug. I don't mind, I missed him too. Guilt crashes down on me yet again as I realize he's in disarray because of me. I grab onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I thought, I thought you were dead," he whispers, " Or worse…"

"No, I'm fine," I say, "I'm fine."

Dad interrupts are moment by asking, "So are we still ordering food or…"

I laugh, "yeah, we are."

We didn't do much for the rest of the night. Pepper joined us and had a similar response to Dad. We ordered in some Thai and watched Death Race 2000. Cheesy B- movies were kinda Dad's and my thing. Eric shaved off his beard, again don't know how I feel about that, and watched with us. We were next to each other, and he put his arm around me. I didn't pull away. It was nice to be home, even if things were complicated.


	5. 5

"Where the hell were you?" Dad yells at me.

We have long since gotten home. He was completely silent on the car ride back. I felt guilty, but it wasn't like I could have done anything. No matter how much I wanted to go home, I couldn't replicate what the tesseract originally did.

"Asgard," I say.

Dad's face softens from anger to confused.

"How'd you end up there?" He asks, "Did Reindeer Games or Point Break do something?"

"No, I just took a nap, and when I woke up I was in Asgard," I explain.

"Yeah, well, next time you take a trip to another planet, you could give me a hint where you are," He says, sarcastically.

"You think I didn't want to tell you I was safe? that I didn't want to come home!?" I scream, "I couldn't, the Bifrost was broken, I was stuck. All I wanted to do was get back here."

"Okay, well, your home now," He says, giving me a hug.

We linger slightly to long, and it becomes awkward. He asks, "Are you hungry? A really good Thai place opened up down the street. I'd give it, 7 out of 10 stars, maybe 8."

I laugh and pull away from the hug and laugh, "yeah, some New York take out would be nice."

The room seems to calm down, then Eric walks in. He looks like he lost some weight, and he hasn't shaved in a while. I'd never seen him with a beard and don't know if I like it. His clothes seem clean, but worn in. I could tell he wasn't taking the best care of himself.

He sees me and immediately bolts towards my direction. Before I can say a word, he has me in a rib crushing hug. I don't mind, I missed him too. Guilt crashes down on me yet again as I realize he's in disarray because of me. I grab onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I thought, I thought you were dead," he whispers, " Or worse…"

"No, I'm fine," I say, "I'm fine."

Dad interrupts are moment by asking, "So are we still ordering food or…"

I laugh, "yeah, we are."

We didn't do much for the rest of the night. Pepper joined us and had a similar response to Dad. We ordered in some Thai and watched Death Race 2000. Cheesy B- movies were kinda Dad's and my thing. Eric shaved off his beard, again don't know how I feel about that, and watched with us. We were next to each other, and he put his arm around me. I didn't pull away. It was nice to be home, even if things were complicated.


	6. 6

"Where the hell were you?" Dad yells at me.

We have long since gotten home. He was completely silent on the car ride back. I felt guilty, but it wasn't like I could have done anything. No matter how much I wanted to go home, I couldn't replicate what the tesseract originally did.

"Asgard," I say.

Dad's face softens from anger to confused.

"How'd you end up there?" He asks, "Did Reindeer Games or Point Break do something?"

"No, I just took a nap, and when I woke up I was in Asgard," I explain.

"Yeah, well, next time you take a trip to another planet, you could give me a hint where you are," He says, sarcastically.

"You think I didn't want to tell you I was safe? that I didn't want to come home!?" I scream, "I couldn't, the Bifrost was broken, I was stuck. All I wanted to do was get back here."

"Okay, well, your home now," He says, giving me a hug.

We linger slightly to long, and it becomes awkward. He asks, "Are you hungry? A really good Thai place opened up down the street. I'd give it, 7 out of 10 stars, maybe 8."

I laugh and pull away from the hug and laugh, "yeah, some New York take out would be nice."

The room seems to calm down, then Eric walks in. He looks like he lost some weight, and he hasn't shaved in a while. I'd never seen him with a beard and don't know if I like it. His clothes seem clean, but worn in. I could tell he wasn't taking the best care of himself.

He sees me and immediately bolts towards my direction. Before I can say a word, he has me in a rib crushing hug. I don't mind, I missed him too. Guilt crashes down on me yet again as I realize he's in disarray because of me. I grab onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I thought, I thought you were dead," he whispers, " Or worse…"

"No, I'm fine," I say, "I'm fine."

Dad interrupts are moment by asking, "So are we still ordering food or…"

I laugh, "yeah, we are."

We didn't do much for the rest of the night. Pepper joined us and had a similar response to Dad. We ordered in some Thai and watched Death Race 2000. Cheesy B- movies were kinda Dad's and my thing. Eric shaved off his beard, again don't know how I feel about that, and watched with us. We were next to each other, and he put his arm around me. I didn't pull away. It was nice to be home, even if things were complicated.


	7. 7

Eric and I decided to take a trip to London. Well I decided to take a trip to london and both dad and Eric though I should go with someone. Everyone had been overprotective since I had gotten back. It was kinda sweet at first, but after awhile became annoying. I was my own person, and needed space.

We were eating at this fancy restaurant, because why not. The menu itself was lackluster. Chicken, sea bass, or vegetarian and that was it. I would've probably gone for sea bass if I wasn't interrupted by a loud banging on the table.

"That's what I did! But you just hit a little more scientific," A woman, who I think I recognize, says.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jane Foster, a woman I definitely recognize, says.

"Yeah," A man across from Jane agrees.

The woman I recognize replies "It didn't look like nothing. Kind of looks like the readings that Erik was rambling about," She turns to the guy and says " Our friend Erik, kind of went banana-balls."

"He's not interested. I'm not interested. Time for you to go now," Jane says, irritated.

"Okay," Darcy responds, getting up and dragging her chair back in place.

I get up and head for Jane, obviously confusing Eric. She's getting up and about to leave when I stop her. She looks at me startled for a second.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm Ophelia Stark," I rant, "We actually met before, in New Mexico, but I was kinda young then and a lot was going on…"

"I know who you are," She responds, "you fought with Thor in New York."

"Uh, yeah, I did."

"It's nice to properly meet you," she says, "but I'm a little busy so unless-."

"Does it have something to do with that thing you just banged on the table?" I ask. I don't know why, I just have a feeling. It's like I need to ask.

"Uh, yeah actually," She says.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"Are you going to tell Shield if I find something?"

I give off a snort at this, "Tell Shield? No, I won't tell Shield."

"Then yeah, feel free to come along," She says.

I go back to my chair and grab my coat and shoulder off the back, I tell Eric, "We're leaving,"

"What?" He asks.

"We are following Jane foster to god knows where for god knows what," I respond.

"I thought we were having lunch," He says.

"We were," I say, "now we aren't, keep up."

He rolls his eyes, but the corners of his lips turns upwards, so I know he's not mad. We go downstairs and follow Jane to her car.

"Who's he?" Jane asks as we start driving, pointing to the man it the front.

"He's my intern," Darcy, That her name!, says.

"You have an intern?"

"Oh, yeah." Darcy replies casually.

"Hello, Dr. Foster. It's uh...it's a great honor to be working with you," The intern says, he is obviously nervous

"Right. I have to call Erik."

"So what's your name?" I ask the intern.

"Ian Boothby."

"Okay." I respond. "I'm Lee, this is Eric."

"Thompson, Not Selvig." Eric says, "that's the Erik she's calling."

"Oh, uh" Ian replies, then he looks down at his GPS and yells, "... take a right. Left!"

"I have totally mastered driving in London," Darcy says with confidence.

We walk into the parking lot. The walls are falling apart, with paint and plaster coming off every side. The floor is covered in litter and dirt. There are kids playing there, and they show us what the readings were. They're were shifts in gravity, causing a truck to be suspended in mid air. Portal were open with things falling in and sometimes back out. It was crazy. Jane looking at her Phase meter walks off.

"This is crazy," Eric says, his brow furrowing in worry, " We should call someone."

"I'm not in a rush to have Shield surround the place," I say, "What if someone is causing this? I wouldn't trust Shield with something living."

"Point taken," Eric agrees, "but what if it's something dangerous?"

"Then we'll deal with it as it comes."

As it comes was sooner than expected. Jane's been gone for five hours and Darcy decided to call the police. Shield wasn't picking up the phone for god knows what reason, and Eric looked extremely stressed. He didn't like situations where he couldn't do anything.

"I'm sure she's fine," I say to him.

"She just vanished, just like you, just gone," He says, panicked.

This wasn't about Jane. It was about me. He was worried I was going to disappear again. That it could've been me gone and not Jane.

"And just like me, I'm sure she'll come back," I soothe him, my hand stroking up and down his arm.

Jane walks out of the building, still holding her scientific instrument, as if nothing happened. She walks up to Darcy, and starts yelling about the police. It becomes very clear she was unaware of how long she was gone. I hear a clap of thunder and feel rain start to pour down. Then I look at Jane and Darcy, and they're in a completely dry circle. Rain isn't even near them. Eric tugs my shoulder bringing me under the building and away from the rain. Turning around, I see Thor a few feet away and Jane running to him.

"What the hell is Thor doing here?" Eric asks.

"Hell If I know," I say.

"This is crazy!" He yells, "This was supposed to be a few days without crazy, just a regular vacation, but no. There had to be crazy!"

"It's not-," I start to say, trying to calm him down, when I hear a force of some sort.

With Jane and Thor surrounded by police officers with guns, I run up to them, trying to figure out what happened. Without warning I'm back in the rainbow portal that feels like a rollercoaster ride. When my feet feel the ground I stumble back, hitting the golden wall behind me.

"We have to do that again," Jane says, noticing Heimdall she says, "Hi."

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall says to Jane, "and welcome back," He says to me.


	8. 8

Thor brings Jane to the healers at the castle. They put her in a Soul Forge, which is a quantum field generator, to look at the energy that caused the scene at the parking lot. Thor looks with worry as a nurse says something to him, Jane argues with the nurse over the name of the Soul Forge. Then Odin burst in, in his usual anger at disobedience.

"Are my words mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin yells.

"She's ill," Thor says.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought here because we can help her."

"She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

"Depends on the banquet table," I say. Odin looks in my direction, surprised to see me.

"Did he just...?" Jane says, looking to Odin, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."

"Oh. Well, I'm-."

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster." Odin says, rudely cutting her off

"You told your Dad about me?" Jane says, flattered.

"Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before," Thor explains

"Her world has its healers, there called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard."

"Don't touch her," Thor says too late, and the guards go flying back, "Jane, are you alright?"

Jane nods a yes. Odin runs his hand over her arm, watching the red energy flow through her veins.

"That's impossible," Odin says. For a brief second his eye travels towards me and then back to Jane.

"The infection, it's defending her," Eir, the head nurse, says.

"No, it's defending itself," Thor responds.

"Come with me," Odin says.

We follow him to a room with a book. He gives us a history lesson on the war between the Dark Elves and the Asgardians. How they were all killed by Bor, Thor's grandfather. He tells us about relics, one of which Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves, wanted to use to destroy the universe.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane asks.

"No it does not," Odin replies, then walks away.

As Thor goes to comfort Jane, I slip away. It's surprisingly easy, makinging me think that the two of them forgot I was there. That is the most likely answer at least. I catch up to Odin, who was walking back to the Throne Room.

"Hey!" I yell at him. He turns to me.

"Eydis," He says, "It is unexpected seeing you return to Asgard."

"It wasn't planned." I say.

"Your presence never seems to be," he says, "what can I assist you with? Since I doubt you followed me to say hello."

"Those relics you were talking about, was one of them the Tesseract?"

"Yes, It is one of them," He says.

"My power, it's connected to these… things, isn't it?" I ask, hesitation in my voice.

"The relics power, it feeds your own," Odin says, "the more you come in contact with them, the more your your power will grow."

"Why?" I ask.

"I do not know," Odin says, "Your mother refused to tell me the secrets behind your powers."

"But you know I'm dangerous," I say, trying to understand.

"Anyone who can hold that amount of power is a threat," he responds.

"Than your the biggest threat of them all," I say, walking away.


	9. 9

I head down the golden halls. I look out the windows at the Asgardian landscape. At least Eric and Dad know where I am this time. Knowing they won't worry as much calms my nerves. I walk towards Frigga's room. I figure I should say hi, not knowing how long I'll be here for.

I walk into her room to see a cauldron with fire, and a hologram of Loki in it.

"Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself," I hear her say to him, sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Grandmother," I say.

Frigga turns around startled and says, "Eydis."

"Can he see me?" I ask.

"Yes he can," Loki says, seriousness in his voice.

"Maybe it would be best if-," Frigga moves to end the connection but I stop her. Loki eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"Enjoying your prison cell?" I ask.

"As much as anyone can enjoy captivity," he says, "I'm sorry, did you not leave Asgard?"

"I did, but I couldn't stay away from your charming personality," I reply, sarcasm dripping off my lips.

"Your well, after your last visit?" he asks, care and worry on his face.

"Confused would be the better word," I say, "These memories keep coming back, and they don't make any sense to me."

"I don't have much control at what memories I bring to the forefront of your mind, just an idea of the emotions they carry." he explains, "I didn't mean to cause you confusion or pain, my little moon."

"You keep calling me that," I say.

"I've always called you that, from the day you were born."

"She didn't call me that though,"

Happiness and sadness spreads across his face in a twisted look of bittersweet emotion, "With Aluatrye, it was as if I were sea tides. She pushed and pulled my heart with only her presence, and with you it's the same. You were something else to her though. You were her light, her sun."

Looking down, I chuckle in disbelief, "She overestimated me."

"She didn't."

He reaches his hand out to me. I shake my head, disappointment filled me. I shouldn't be allowing myself to get close to Loki, Whatever fatherly inclination he had, it was gone by the time he attacked New York. Still I reach for his hand, but it falls through, and he disappears.

"That went better than your last meeting," Frigga says, I turn my head to her, startled. I had forgotten she was there.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I say without confidence.

"So why are you back?" she asks, "not that I don't love having you here."

"Ask Thor. Something weird happened to Jane. Next thing I know I'm here, talking to my evil father, again," I sigh.

"More misguided than evil, stuck in the shadows of Thor and Odin," Frigga says, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the balcony.

"Well that misguidedness destroyed my home."

"Yes, well, troubled people do troubled things," She replies.

"I guess they do."

"Now, tell me about your life on earth, Heimdall says you have an admirer."

"Eric, he's sweet and he loves me, I love him too," I say, hesitantly.

"Then what's wrong?" She asks.

"I'm just… not ready for that," I explain.

"Better to wait then to rush things," Frigga says, pulling me into a hug, and leaving a kiss upon my head.


	10. 10

Troubled people do troubled things. They do things like kill the kindest person in the universe, for power. They fill the world in darkness because they can't bear to soak in it alone. Maybe that's why it seemed so fitting her funeral was filled with light. Or that we went to one of the darkest people we knew for help.

"Thor, after all this time now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough. No more illusions," Loki's signature light flashed, the cell becomes messy, broken furniture everywhere and blood on his feet. He had gone through a rampage, the room being his victim.

"Now you see me, brother. Did she suffer?" I can feel his pain from here. In the last few months, knowing frigga, how wonderful she was, my heart aches and mourns. I can only imagine what it feels like for the sons she raised.

"No," I whisper but am interrupted by Thor, who looks at both of us.

 **"** I do not come here to share in our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on," Loki's interest peaks through.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterwards, this cell," Loki chuckles at this.

 **"** I must be cursed; to have everyone I love die or disappear," Loki says looking at me, then Thor, "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you."

"well, that escalated quickly," I say standing there awkwardly. Kicking the rocks at my feet. The two look at me silently as the rocks hit the ground, bounce, and settle.

"It's a joke, on earth," I explain, exasperated.

"When do we start?" Loki responds.

we walk down the hall.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki jabs.

 **"** If you keep speaking I just might," Thor replies, ready to punch him.

 **"** Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here," a flash of light goes by and a guard takes Loki's place,"Is this better?"

"It's better company at least, "Thor says, causing me to scoff.

 **"** Still, we could be less conspicuous. Hm, brother. You look ravishing," Loki says, turning Thor into Sif.

"Gross," I say, making a gagging action .

 **"** It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form," Thor says in Sif's body but his voice. It's just weird.

"Turn him back," I say, disgust dripping of my lips.

 **"** Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." Then Loki was Steve. I just couldn't. "Oh, this is much better. Woh. Costume a bit much, it's so tight. The confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America-," Thor grabs Loki, shoving him into the wall, covering his mouth.

Loki turns back into himself, asking "what?"

Thor looks to the side. I see two guards walking by, "You can at least furnish me with a weapon. A dagger, something!"

Loki was crazy if he thought that would happen. Thor hands him something, and Loki says, "At last, a little common sense," only to look down and see handcuffs, he's not amused by this.

 **"** I thought you liked tricks," Thor laughs. So do I. Then we walk off, Loki following us annoyed.

We meet up with Jane, who slaps Loki in the face, Which seems to amuse everyone, including Loki. One by one the warriors three and sif meet up with us, and take on the brunt of the soldiers trying to stop us. This goes on until we make it to a spaceship.

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster," Loki says as Thor tried to get the ship running.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor replies, pressing every button possible.

 **"** You must have missed something."

 **"** I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing."

"No, don't hit it, just press it gently," Loki responds as Thor hit the buttons roughly.

"I am pressing it gently. It's not working!" The ship comes alive with a gradient of light and sound, causing a smile to form on Thor's face.

 **"** I think you missed a column," Loki jokes as Thor destroys all but one column as we lift off the ground.

 **"** Shut up!" Thor yells, not enjoying Loki's commentary.

 **"** Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the best pilot," Loki quips.

 **"** Is that right? Well, out of the two of us which one can actually fly," Thor yells.

"Uh, I actually agree with the reindeer on this one," I say.

Jane collapses on the floor suddenly. I could feel the Aether using her energy, sucking her life force. I was drawn to it. So much so that I don't worry about jane as I feel the pulse of it going through me.

 **"** Oh, dear. Is she dead?" Loki responds to her fall.

 **"** Jane," She raises her head looking weak, but alive, snapping me back into real life.

 **"** I'm okay," She says as Thor hits a massive building.

"Not a word," Thor looks to Loki. Of course he doesn't listen.

"Now they're following us," He says, referring to the the little ships behind us, that then start to fire." Now they're firing at us!"

 **"** Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki! It's not at all distracting!" the ship hits a bridge and cuts off the head of a Bor statue.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather. You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape, flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Then Thor pushes Loki off the ship. He jumps out with jane and I follow them.

 **"** I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki," Fandral says. I snort, trying to contain my laugh.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed," Loki says, a look of pride seems to fall on his face.

"You're not the only one capable of lying, you know," I say to Loki, he just keeps that smirk on his face.

 **"** I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised, take us to your secret pathway," Thor says, punctuated by the ships fire.

 **"** Right," Fandral says as he swings onto the other ship. Hitting the guards.

"Nothing personal, boys!" he says, knocking them out them. He looks over to Thor and salutes him.

Loki takes control of the steers towards the mountains. There doesn't seem to be a passage wide enough for us to get through. I swear he's going to kill us!

 **"** Loki!" Thor shouts.

 **"** If it were easy everyone would do it," Loki says, keeping up the speed and direction.

 **"** Are you mad?" Thor replies.

"Possibly," Loki says.

" definitely" I respond. We go through the portal, hitting the side of the rocks which causes sparks to generate from the friction, to the dark elves'' home.

"Ta-da!" Loki says like some second rate magician.

This world is cold. The ground is filled with endless gravel. It's a place people see in nightmare, cold and alone. Is that what the power of the aether did, make things cold and broken.

Chapter 11

After a few minutes, The brothers start fighting, as always, I go to make sure jane is alright. It's then I notice that the red light of the Aether seems to be following my hand.

"Thor," I say, but he's too busy yelling at Loki.

The light gets brighter as they continued fighting. As their fight seems to reach its limit, a piece of the Aether seeps out of jane's skin. It comes to my had, much like the tesseract did the first time I touched it. The energy is so strong. I look to Thor and Loki, they both stand in shock. Jane still held the Aether, no doubt in my mind, but part of its power now belongs to me. I can feel it, the energy in my veins, I see the red light run through my arm, up to my collar bone, and down to my heart.

Thor stares at me.

"What just happened?" I ask, worry in my voice.

"I don't know," Thor replies, looking to loki. He shakes his head, looking at me, I can see in his face he truly has no idea.

I sit down, running my hand through my hair. Is this the power Odin was willing to kill me over? It scared me, to think something people would kill over was inside of me. I lie down, deciding to take a nap, that's what I do when everything gets to rough, I sleep.


	11. 11

After a few minutes, The brothers start fighting, as always, I go to make sure jane is alright. It's then I notice that the red light of the Aether seems to be following my hand.

"Thor," I say, but he's too busy yelling at Loki.

The light gets brighter as they continued fighting. As their fight seems to reach its limit, a piece of the Aether seeps out of jane's skin. It comes to my had, much like the tesseract did the first time I touched it. The energy is so strong. I look to Thor and Loki, they both stand in shock. Jane still held the Aether, no doubt in my mind, but part of its power now belongs to me. I can feel it, the energy in my veins, I see the red light run through my arm, up to my collar bone, and down to my heart.

Thor stares at me.

"What just happened?" I ask, worry in my voice.

"I don't know," Thor replies, looking to loki. He shakes his head, looking at me, I can see in his face he truly has no idea.

I sit down, running my hand through my hair. Is this the power Odin was willing to kill me over? It scared me, to think something people would kill over was inside of me. I lie down, deciding to take a nap, that's what I do when everything gets to rough, I sleep.

I open my eyes to the dim light. I see Thor across from me, holding jane as he sleeps. I lift my upper body, only to feel leather slide off me. Loki had given me his coat as a blanket.

"Thank you," I mumble, as I wrapped it around myself. Not so much for the cold, I was after all half frost giant. It was still comforting to be wrapped in something so thick though.

He was sitting on the other end of the ship. He looked to the sky, away from my gaze.

"You see That bright star to the right of the mountain?" he says, pointing to it.

"Hard to miss." I reply.

"And the smaller light next to it?"

"What about it.

"That's where you were born. Were your mother was born, where we raised you," he says softly.

"it was only six years," I respond, my tone a little harsher than it had to be.

"Time works differently there. It would've been closer to 20 years, Midgardian time," He explains.

That's when it hit me, how many years he had spent with us, how many memories we must have, and how broken he must have been to have lost us.

"What did it look like?" I ask, unsure of what to say.

"The planet itself, barren, but the Eternals used their powers to make their home a living paradise. It was truly the most beautiful place in the galaxy. The technology was beyond any of our years. The Advance building were covered in flower vines, and the palace stood 200 feet tall. In the gardens there were wonderful hot springs that would heal the wounded. It was truly a paradise," He says sadly, "After this ends, I'll take you home."

"And my mother, what was she like?"

"Indescribable. While all the other woman danced and drank with Thor, she spent her time talking about books and governments. She was intelligent far beyond what a leader needed to be. She was kind, but stood her ground. I see her in you, in the way you hold yourself, less in how you speak."

"Well, Dad had to give me something, and since genetics were strictly off the table…" I reply.

"He's been a good father, Stark?" He asks me.

"I know he doesn't seem like it, but yeah, he's the best father I could've asked for," I respond.

"Good, you deserve no less."

"You said leader?" I ask, his words bothering me, "who did my mom lead?"

"She was the heir to the royal line on Eternus. Know you are, I suppose."

"Royalty, no, I'm not royalty," I say, shaking my head.

"Actually you are, on my side as well. Your the rightful heir to Jotunheim."

Then the memories start to flash again. _I'm in a garden, then a throne room. There's a man with grey hair and a beard. He's talking to my mom. Then I'm back on Earth. It's right after the crash. I'm in a moving van_.

"No, I'm Lee Stark, the only thing I'm an heir to is Stark industries, no… no crowns, no planets." I say, completely to myself. I grab my chest, breathing heavily.

Loki reaches over, putting a hand on my shoulder. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. I nod my head, the contact brings me to reality. He lifts his hand and sits back silently. So do I."


	12. 12

It all happened in slow motion. Him betraying Thor, Throwing jane toward Malekith, watching him take the aether from her..Then they reveal, that this was all part of some plan of theirs. Well it was a stupid plan. A flawed beyond belief plan. A deadly plan.

"I'll see you in Hel," Loki says as he's stabbed in the chest.

I run towards him, so does thor. He's lying on the ground, almost lifeless. He was dying. and I couldn't do anything.

'No, no! Fool, you didn't listen!" Thor cries.

"I know, I'm a fool. I'm a fool!" loki moves in pain. It wouldn't be long before…. No. No!

"Stay with me. Stay!" Thor whispers.

"Don't go! Father, you hear me. DON'T GO!" I scream. My voice turned to a whisper.

"You promised"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." he looks at me grabbing my hands. He puts his dagger in them. "I…love you, I'm so sorry. Your …. Mother would be… so terribly mad at me" he says, barely able to finish his sentence.

"Ssh. It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today." Thor whispers.

"I didn't do it for him." He says, breathing out his last bit of life. His body turned frost giant blue. I scream, the energy of the Aether and tesseract exploding outwards, ice formed where I was standing. Thor grabbed me, at first I fought him, but he hold me close to his chest as I sob.

"Guys there's a storm approaching." Jane says. "We need to find shelter." And so we do. It doesn't feel right, leaving his body there to wither away. It'd be dead weight though.

Everything else seems like a blur. The cave, the portal back home, Erik Selvig in his underpants. Even the giant red holes in the sky seemed secondary. All I could think about was that dark cold planet where we left him.


	13. 13

"You disappeared again," Eric says as we walk from the rubble.

"I didn't mean to. You know that," I say, resting my hand on his arm.

"I just can't lose you. Your my world," He says, his hand caressing my cheek.

"Eric, I… I'm going away for a while, I need to find out about my Mom and where I'm from, and I can't do that on Earth.

Dad stopped by London the next day to see if I was alright. I lie to him, tell him I am. I tell him the same thing I told Eric, that I need to leave.

"Eydis, you've returned to Asgard?" Odin asks.

"Yes, I need to know who I am. I respond.

"I doubt you will find what you are looking for on Asgard." Figures he'd want me gone. He never wanted me here in the first place.

"Then, where do I go?" I ask.

"You have very little family left here. But there is another , your birth planet." Odin says.

"The Bifrost can only take you as far as the nine realms. At the edge of the realm there is a portal that should bring you further into the cosmos The rest of the journey you will have to make yourself."

"Then I should get going." I say, leaving the throne room.

I head towards the Bifrost, looking outwards, knowing as soon as I stepped onto it I would be leaving the only solar system I knew.


	14. AN

I've decide for the next few movies that Eydis/Lee plays a role in to be all in one fiction and more of a quick two- three chapters of important scenes cause I don't have the time or energy to write whole fics anymore since college became a thing. I also have decided not to write action scenes as i'm no good at them and my stories are more about personal relationships anyways. They will be mention and written if important but if they aren't, just go rewatch the movie instead of reading my bad descriptions.


End file.
